


Three Words I Long To Hear (2010 Version)

by Trixy_BuenaSuerte



Series: (Approximately) 10 year writing Challenge [1]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Posted For Archive Purposes Only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixy_BuenaSuerte/pseuds/Trixy_BuenaSuerte
Summary: Zero knows time's running out for him as the call for blood gets stronger, but all he wants is for Kaname to say three words that will actually matter to him.An Ancient Fic Posted for Archive Purposes
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Series: (Approximately) 10 year writing Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184636
Kudos: 4





	Three Words I Long To Hear (2010 Version)

**Author's Note:**

> **Hello and welcome to this dumpster fire of a fic!!!**
> 
> First off, please feel free to back out at your earliest convenience because I promise you, you will regret ever clicking in here. I'll give you all a minute to back out. (lol)🤣
> 
> Second off, I just wanna remind everyone who has decided to keep reading that this is something I worte in 2010 and was one of my first attempts at writing anything so please don't think too harshly of me (if you think of me at all lol) 🙃
> 
> Thirdly, please free to back out at any point during this painfully cringy ride. I honestly won't blame you for it 😅
> 
> And finally, thank you for reading 😊

### Three Words I Long to Hear

He lay on his bed, curled into a ball. **‘The pain’** was the only thought in his head **‘Make it go away’** he clutched at his chest, scratching at the tattoo on his neck **‘The pain’** his lilac eyes were now red, hungry for blood **‘Blood…I need blood.’**

“My, My Zero…Aren’t you a sight to see” Called a voice from the door. Not just any voice, no, it was HIS voice.

Zero froze, blood lust forgotten for the moment.

“Get out” He growled, Fighting the urge to suck the pureblood dry.

“Now why would I do that?’ said pureblood questioned “You’re hungry yet you don’t come to feed?” he walked over to Zero “Now why do you avoid it when you clearly want my blood?”

“Leave” Zero whispered “Please”

 **‘This can’t be happening...why must he always see me at my worst?’** Zero clutched at the pain in his chest, not from bloodlust but from unrequited love.

Zero had fallen in love with the pureblood from the first time he had fed from him, thinking that the pureblood had must have really cared if he was giving Zero his blood, only to find out that he did it for **_Yuki_** …

“No, you must feed” The pureblood continued, pressuring him “You don’t want to become a level E, now do you?” he asked worried.

 **‘No don’t talk like that…don’t pretend to care!’** Zero took a deep breath, calming himself “No Kaname” he locked eyes with Kaname “Now leave.”

Zero was torn in two…on one hand he wanted Kaname to leave him alone…but on the other hand…he wanted him to stay and say those three words he longed to hear.

Zero buried his head in his pillow, still clutching at his chest **‘Those three words will never come’** He felt tears threaten to come out **‘Never’** a sob escaped his lips **‘He only loves Yuki’** tears fell, sobs ripped from his chest **‘Not me…’**

Zero felt himself being lifted and placed on Kaname’s lap, so he closed his eyes, refusing to look at the pureblood.

“Zero…” Kaname whispered “Opened your eyes”

Zero shook his head. He was happy to be in Kaname’s lap. This way he could pretend that Kaname loved him…

Zero nuzzled into Kaname’s chest, he had stopped sobbing but the tears still kept falling.

It almost felt that Kaname loved him **‘Almost’** He thought bitterly **‘But no…he loves Yuki.’**

He felt lips press against his forehead “No I don’t” Zero’s eyes snapped opened. He looked up at Kaname with confusion clear in his features “I…I love you, Zero” He continued.

Zero’s eyes widened **‘Those words!...Am I dreaming?’**

The pureblood chuckled “You’re not…I love you Zero, I truly do.” He gave Zero a chaste kiss “Now drink, love.”

Before Zero had a chance to object the pureblood led the silver-haired boy’s lips to the base of his neck “Drink”

Zero bit down tenderly and drank to his hearts content before dozing of in Kaname’s arms

When Zero awoke he had expected to be alone, so when he found Kaname he couldn’t help the little scream that escaped his lips.

Kaname stirred. He sat up and rubbed his eyes “Huh, what’s wrong, love?”

 **‘Love?’** Then it all came back in a flash. A blush made its way to his cheeks. “Morning” He said nuzzling into Kaname’s chest.

“More like afternoon” Kaname said, stroking his hair

Zero’s eyes widened “Ah, Shit! School” The silver-haired boy stumbled outta bed only to get dragged back in by a certain pureblood. “Let go! School! Ah!” He gasped as he was thrown back on the bed.

Kaname climbed over him. He sucked and kissed Zero’s neck **‘Stop! School! I gotta get to school!’** He struggled to get outta Kaname’s grip.

“No need, I called and told the chairman you wouldn’t be able to attend classes today.” He kissed the silver-hair boy “And that you would be transferring to the Night Class.” He felt Zero go limp “Zero?”

 **‘They’ll kill me, they’ll kill me, they’ll kill me, they’ll fucken kill me’** Zero thought, picturing himself running from vampire out for revenge.

“Zero…Love…Hey!” The pureblood said shaking him.

“They’ll kill me” Zero finally managed to get out “I can’t go! They’ll kill me, Kaname!”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, yeah that was bad...I can't believe you made for that but, since you did I must thank you from the bottom of my heart.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Three Words I Long to Hear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599058) by [Trixy_BuenaSuerte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixy_BuenaSuerte/pseuds/Trixy_BuenaSuerte)




End file.
